This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The laser display technologies have brought a totally fresh visual experience to us due to their inherent high color reproducibility, high contrast, high brightness, and other features. At a laser theater, an image is displayed in more sharp colors and at higher brightness as compared with a traditional home theater, where light emitting sources in the laser theater are laser projectors, and these laser source have a long lifetime and high information confidentiality, so the laser theater can better agree with the demand in the market, and the development trend in our age; and also the laser theater is inherently advantageous in terms of fabricating very large screens, and also consumes lower power as compared with a Light Emitting Diode (LED) liquid crystal TV set with the same size, thus agreeing with the demand for energy saving and environment conservation in our society.
The laser theater generally includes a laser projector, an acoustic device, and a screen. The laser projector includes a number of key elements and devices, e.g., a laser diode, a Digital Micro-Mirror Device (DMD) chip, a phosphor wheel, a power source, various electronic chips, etc., and the laser projector is a highly precise and highly integrated opto-mechatronic device. In view of this, it is necessary to detect the operating states of the respective components in the laser projector in operation so as to guarantee normal operation throughout the laser projector system.